The act of attaching levels to various fixtures can be difficult and time-consuming. In some cases, a person must use one of their hands to hold and secure a level to a desired surface, leaving them only one free hand to operate tools and perform carpentry steps. This can lead to improper readings, resulting in non-level surfaces.
Additionally, persons may be obtaining and assuring level mounting of a group of items, such as 2×4s, in which the sizes of each item to be leveled is the same. In the case of many level-clamping products, the clamps must be removed, and re-sized and re-adjusted over and over again, resulting in time-consuming repetitive steps.
Another adverse condition is cramped conditions, in which carpentry must be performed in spaces that are obstructed or severely constrained.
Consequently, an improved system and method for clamping of levels is desired.